Accidentally Mating the Snake
by SnatchingHerFood
Summary: A steamy oneshot of SasuOro or OroSasu.


Hands softly drifted up the pale skin making the owner pant soft and twist his body a little. The hands froze for a second before continuing trailing up ajd under the komoto that could clearly lef anyone see the cute pink nipples underneath.

The teen crawled on the snake man and softly but firmly lathered the pale smooth skin with hot kisses leaving purple and blue hickies. A hand pinched the cute nub makimg Orochimaru whined opening a golden eye at the teenager. He huffed moving his hands up to push on the boys raven black haired head.

"S-Stop Sasuke-kun."

Thean panted weakly. He would have been angered if it wasnt for his heat. Usually he'd just buck into his pillow for the time being or fingered himself but he couldn't hide the secret for long. Sasuke wasn't an idiot. Plus Orochimaru could be quite loud. However thinking that Sasuke hummed on his neck making the man shiver. He smirked again the smooth skin.

 _How loud could the snake really get?_ Orochimaru sat up on his shaky elbows and tried to push Sasuke away again who eventually used some jistu to pin the other's hands down the the plush soft bed. The snake went to his until the gasp flew sharply out his mouth as the Uchiha pressed a firm hand to the wet panties that Orochimaru had on.

No wonder the man mostly locked his door at night. He didn't want to get snuck up on but it seemed as though the gods weren't on his side this time seeing as he was so tired and lust driven that he had forgotten to lock the door.

He arched off the bed as the Uchiha rolled his thumb over the numb in his panties feeling the man twitch and squirm, hands twitching hopelessly in pleasure.

Sasuke kissed down the mans chest drifting his hands down slowly until he got to the panties. He purred and slipped his fingers in the hem and pulled the beautiful black lace up and made them rub against the snakes wet leaking hole.

"Orochimaru-sensei. So cute honestly. Can't wait to get a better taste of you."

The teen groaned as the snake bucked his hips up brushing against Sasuke's clothed member. The boy yanked the beautiful piece of clothing off the man leaving it at his thighs being to excited to wait. Smaller but strong hands grabbed at the man's legs and pulled them till Sasuke's face was face to face with the dripping arousal of the man in front of him who gasped and arched.

His body twisted and Sasuke smirked. He raised a hand and slapped the man's thigh and held him still loving the yelp thean made. No doubt the man would kill the other when he was no longer in heat but that was if he remembered. Sasuke nearly laughed.

 _No, Orochimaru will remember. I won't allow him to forget this._

The snake panted as Sasuke gave a slow harsh lick to the twitching opening. The bed shook as the man arched and moaned feeling the muscle squirm around spreading his walls open. Orochimaru yelped and whined with an inpatiant whimper that made Sasuke's cock twitch hard in his boxers.

"S-Sssasuke-kun~"

the boy chuckled before suddenly yanking the man's hips and eating him out as though his life depended on it.

 _Orochimaru screamed._ And Sasuke loved it. He pulled away feeling the snake twitched and tightening up. If he had to wait any longer he was going to literally explode.

The teen slapped tye man's thigh again purring at the whine. He quickly yanked off his boxers and tossed them aside. If only the snake knew how long Sasuke waited for a chance like this. Everytime he saw the snake a type of hunger built inside him demanding to slam the other down on whatever surface and make him _scream._ His obsession had only started when he caught the man moaning for him. He went to the man's room to ask of something related to whether Kabuto was supposed to be a dobe considering the older teen did something. He couldn't really remember. He had opened the door to find the man shoving his long fingers inside his wet hole ramming them, his tongue lolled out and hair messy.

He looked gorgeous. Something Sasuke never thought about the male before until this time. He felt his knees buckle as he stood silently in the door way letting the man pleasure himself.

When the snake had came he hand to quickly leave the room and close the door behind him knowing that if Orochimaru caight him he'd cut off his cock and feed it to one of his many snakes.

However Sasuke couldn't help but want to take the man.

Anyway, the boy pressed his heavily and hard tip to the hole before slamming in. If Kabuto didn't hear the snake's scream earlier he had no choice but to hear this own. Orochimaru twitched and shivered as the teen held his hips. He calmed himself and tightened around the teen to tease him and the boy did.

He slammed in and out of the man throwing his head back at how good Orochimaru's wet pussy felt. He groaned loudly cursing clawing at the juicy hips as skin slapped against skin.

Orochimaru bucked wildly moaning loudly as he was already getting closer to his climax. His body jumped and jerked at the boys movements as he whinrd making black eyes look into his golden ones.

"P-please let my hands go."

He panted and Sasuke obeyed. Immediately the snake clawed down the dominant male's back crying out in pleasure as Sasuke picked him up and placed him in his lap making the snake bounce with his rough thrust.

"How do I feel sensei? I fell good in your wet hole?"

The man buried his head in Sasuke's neck embarrassed a bit by the switch. He only hoped the other didn't come in him in the end.

"Yessss," he hissed "oh Sssasuke!" he arched. He couldn't hold on long and not long after he ce tightening harshly around Sasuke who groaned loudly. The man panted when he felt liquid in his body. For a split second he didnt mind it until realization dawned him. Sasuke broke out in a nervous sweat.

 _The boy had not pull out_ _and honestly nothing scared him more than that fact and the venomous look in the man's eyes._ **He was so dead.**

Hey guys im sleepy so im sorry if the story got a little messy. i really couldn't help it but if you guys want a second chapter I'll do it. Later I'll go over this again and fix any problems.

-Ashley


End file.
